Why?
by MinSugaSuga
Summary: 'Why is he doing this? Why did he make me like this? Why did he make me love him when he was going to do this' were things going around in one Ayato Kirishima's mind as he watched up to the point of where Kaneki 'died' against Arima. Kaneki x Ayato. AyaNeki. Character Death. Oneshot...maybe. Follows Tokyo Ghoul A


I don't own Tokyo Ghoul and if I did then all my ships would have came true~

* * *

Why?

A single question. A single thought. A single word than means so much. It could either bring happiness and joy or unbearable pain and sadness to those wondering why.

It could even change a being for the better or for the worse.

Such a simple word could do this then why does it exist?

Why do intelligent beings wish to know 'why?'

Out of curiosity. Out of understanding. Out of demand. Out of fear. Out of happiness. There are so many reasons why others wish to know 'why'. There has never been a time in a being's life when they haven't wondered 'Why did this happened?' or 'Why am I here?' or even 'Why was I even born?'

So many questions involving the word 'Why' and has any of them been answered?

Some have… Some haven't…

Is it because no one told you or is it your lack of knowledge that stops you? Perhaps it's because you haven't been told and you don't remember. Or is it something you merely cannot comprehend as easily as others?

One person is certainly questioning why. He is wondering why this had to happen. He is wondering why this person— this man came into his life when he was going to leave him. Why he promised to stay with him forever if he was going to leave. Why he came to the organization he was a part of. Why he was fighting for the people he cared for and didn't want harm to befall them yet he is willing to perish. Why does he wish to be one of those tragic heroes that die in the end? Why does he say he loves _him_ and would never _die_ and leave him _alone_ when he does?

That's what a young man, a fifteen almost sixteen year old male, a ghoul, was questioning to himself during a dark and cold night where snow coated the ground and buildings and chilly air that carried small tuffs of snow with it's movement.

He was dressed warmly in a black overcoat with a white fur collar while light snow building on his person showing how long he had been standing on the roof of a building at the edge. As he breathed out, his breath could easily been seen as white cloud and his face, mostly his cheeks, were reddish pink from the cold winter air. His eyes, a beautiful shade of blue, were filled with sadness, pain, and loneliness that he knew would never leave him. His dark blue locks ruffled as a gust of frosty frigid air blew at him from behind, causing his coat to move with the wind and a shudder to run down his spine but he remained motionless watching.

Beneath him were trucks that the government, the CCG, the Doves, used. Each had the back door opened with investigators around them, bringing in the dead, tending to the wounded or meeting up to get their orders and see who is alive and dead. But instead of doing that, the Doves had stopped and were watching a figure, a familiar one, walk past them.

The humans looked ready to attack but they didn't. They were staring at whatever the figure was holding in his arms. It couldn't be identified with the white tablecloth covering it but with a sudden gust of wind, the cloth fluttered away revealing what the person was holding. It was a body. He was dressed in the Dove's uniform and his hair was a sunshine gold color. His eyes were closed and it seemed like he was asleep but with the scent of blood that carried from the corpse to the person on the roof by the wind was enough proof that person was dead.

Blue eyes wandered from the corpse to the person holding it. His jaw tightened seeing that sad and pained look in the white haired male's usually dead grey eyes. Those eyes usually had a spark of life in them whenever they were on him, he noted to himself with a sense of pride that he could make that effect but remembering… He wasn't going to see this person ever again. His heart tightened in his chest as he felt his eyes burn with unshed tears; tears that he will keep hidden and locked away to never be seen by anyone not even himself. Yet he continued on watching.

He watched as helicopters came by putting the spotlight on the person of his affection as it hovered above. Soon he came to a stop. At that moment even he thought his heart stopped in time with his precious person's movement. Then he saw _him._ That person he heard Eto continuously speak about. Tall. Pure white hair similar to the one he loves yet dressed in a white overcoat holding a briefcase. A ghoul investigator. No– Arima. Kishou Arima. He reminded himself.

Remembering stories about that man was enough to cause shivers to run down his spine out of fear of what was going to happen to that person below. The 'CCG's Reaper,' 'The Undefeated Ghoul,' were two of his alias those who knew of ghouls had heard about once in their life. Ghouls learned to fear and hate that man due to the deaths of their comrades he caused while humans praised him for helping kill the 'monsters' and 'beasts' known as ghouls.

There was a stand down between the two. Both of them wouldn't budge at first before he lowered the sunshine haired man's body to the snowy ground and stepped away from it. The observer could tell he was serious and ready for what was to come and he dreaded it. Already knowing what was going to happen, he turned around and walked away unable to see it.

As he walked away seconds later, a new familiar scent filled the air. A scent he recognized so easily. Blood. The same blood he remembered tasting and spilling onto the floor. It was the same one. The same one as the person he loved. Tears swelled up in his teary blue eyes as his jaw clenched, his hands curling into fists before he continued on. He didn't even look back, not even once. But as he walked he couldn't it but think.

 _'Why did you make me fall in love with you when you were going to leave me in the end?'_

 _'Why… Kaneki…?'_

 _'Why did you do it…?'_

He couldn't stop that one lone tear that ran down his red cheek as he whispered out loud wanting yet not wanting an answer.

"Why didn't you realize… how much I love you?"

* * *

WELL THEN

This took me about an hour and thirty minutes to finish typing. This won't be happening in my fanfic: A Centipede, a Black Rabbit and a Subordinate. So yeeeah

Favorite, Follow and Review~

I accept flames~


End file.
